


Study Time

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Student Castiel, Student Meg, kinda first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to work up the courage to talk to the cute small brunette he noticed in the library a few weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, I'd love to get some comments, requests or constructive criticism :)

For the past three weeks, Castiel had been watching her – not in the creepy stalker kind of way, just glanced up from his books now and then to look over to the other end of the university’s reading room where she sat nearly every day, lost in books. Studying in the library instead of his own room had become a new habit because of her.

“C’mon, man, why don’t you just go talk to her?” Dean had asked after Cas had told him and Sam about her.

“I don’t even know her name,” he’d replied.

“Then say hi, ask her and talk about studying or something” Sam had suggested. “She’s not going to eat you or anything.”

That had been last week and he still hadn’t worked up the courage to walk over and start a conversation. “You can do it,” he mumbled to himself and glanced at her for the sixth time in the last 20 minutes.

He took a deep breath and was just about to get up and cross the library when he saw her stand up and disappear through the exit, leaving her things on the table. Leaning back in his chair Cas sighed. Suddenly he had an idea. Maybe he didn’t have to talk to her just yet. He ripped a page out of his note book, scribbled something on it and hurried to the still vacant table to place the note on top of her books before rushing back to his own seat.

Trying to look busy, Cas watched the door from the corner of his eye. When the girl returned two minutes later he immediately looked down on his books again, pretending to read and forcing himself not to gape at her when he heard her moving the chair and sitting down.

He peeked over for a second, seeing her look around the room with the note in her hand before he stared back at his books. Oh god, that had been a terrible idea. Hastily Cas grabbed his bag and started shoving his books, notes and pens into it as quietly as possible.

“Hey.” A low, female voice made him freeze and his heart skip a beat. He slowly looked up, meeting her brown eyes.

“Uh, hi…” He stood up and produced a small smile while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his half open bag in the other hand.

“Was that you?” the small brunette asked, waving the piece of paper in front of his face.

“How… Why do you think that was me?”

“First of all, you’re the only one in here who’s pretty much desperate to get out, secondly you seem to know what that is and in the third place I saw you in here a few times before, looking at me when you thought I wouldn’t notice.”

“Yeah, um, sorry, I…” He had no idea what to say and just stood in front of her awkwardly, blushing and, yes, desperate to leave the room.

“What’s your name?” the girl asked quietly, trying not to disturb the other students.

“Cas…” The answer was only a low mumble.

“Hi, Cas, I’m Meg. So, you think I’m pretty?”

“Uh, yes, I… I do.” There obviously was no point in denying it.

“Well, thanks I guess.” She grinned up at him, pausing for a moment before adding, “So, do you wanna get to know me or are you planning on just staring at me again while I study?”

A sincere smile lit up Castiel’s face. “I’d like that. I mean, getting to know you…”

“Great. Let’s say Friday night at nine? I’ll meet you here.”

“Um, sure.”

“Okay, see you then.” With these words Meg turned around and headed back to her table.

Cas looked at her a last time before zipping his bag and leaving the library, smiling to himself. Meg. She was even prettier up close.


End file.
